A Night Full Of Surprises
by VanInBlack
Summary: When JJ's and Will's marriage falls apart, Dave is there to pick up the pieces.


_**Disclaimer: Not my characters…**_

_**Happy Birthday, ilovetvalot!**_

* * *

**A Night Full Of Surprises**

Chapter 1

„JJ?"

The blonde woman jerked up from her position slumped over her desk and turned around upon suddenly hearing her name. She'd been certain to be the only one in the office at this time of the day, or rather the night, but apparently she'd thought wrong. Her dear colleague and friend David Rossi stood right there in front of her, watching her with concern.

"Is everything okay?"

"Ah, yeah, sure," she said quickly, brushing the tears off her eyes and her face, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Of course he had.

"And that's why you're sitting here in the office at midnight, crying your eyes out," he commented drily.

He went over to her and leaned causally against her desk, his eyes never leaving her small figure.

"Wanna try that again?" He went on.

JJ sighed. She knew he wouldn't let it go until she gave him a satisfying answer and cursed herself for coming here.

"I should have taken my chances with that hellhole of a bar," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Of all the people that worked here with her, it had to be Dave Rossi she ran across at this late hour. God sure had had an interesting sense of humor lately.

"Why don't we go up there to talk?" Dave suggested, nodding towards his own office. "I have a feeling you need something stronger than that water bottle you're clutching, and I have the good stuff stashed in my desk."

Now that was a good idea, JJ acknowledged silently. She definitely needed a drink or two, or five. Anything to help her overcome the humiliation she'd had to endure today.

She followed him up and didn't hesitate when he told her to sit down on his couch.

"So, what brings you here at this hour?" He asked while he poured them each a glass of the expensive bourbon Hotch had given him for Christmas the previous year.

"I could ask you the same," JJ gave back.

"Couldn't sleep." Dave shrugged, walking over to sit down next to her.

He didn't tell her that she was the reason for his insomnia.

"So you came here?" She asked incredulously. "I could think of at least five things to do at home if I had trouble sleeping."

"And I could think of at least a dozen things you could do with your husband at this time of the night. None of them involve you sitting at your desk and bawling your eyes out."

JJ blushed deeply and tightened her grip around the glass.

Dave regretted his comment immediately, knowing that it had been incredibly insensitive.

"I'm sorry, Jen. That was uncalled for," he said softly.

That didn't make the comment less true, though. She should be at home with LaMontagne, doing all the things with him that he had been dreaming of doing with her ever since they'd met. Yet, for some reason, and he greatly suspected it had to do with said husband, she was nowhere near him at the moment. And that irritated him greatly.

For weeks, JJ had been looking forward to this day, telling everyone who had and hadn't wanted to hear it that Will had a big surprised planned for the 6th anniversary of them meeting for the first time. Something must have gone horribly wrong with that surprise, Dave mused. And he was determined to find out what.

Turning her head to look at him, she gave him a small, sad smile. "Well, you're right. I should be anywhere but here right now."

She should be in Will's arms, in their bed. But after everything that had happened in the last few hours, the only thing she was sure of was that this would never be happening again. This time she'd had enough.

"Wanna talk about what's troubling you?"

"Not really."

_Not yet_, she added in her mind. When she was ready for it, she knew Dave was the best listener she could have.

She downed the rest of the content of her glass and held it over to him for a refill.

"Well, what can I do to help? Aside from keeping the liquid flowing?"

"You can lend me your divorce lawyer," JJ replied and downed her second shot.

Well, that was unexpected. Dave stared at her and wondered if his ears had heard her correctly.

There had been moments over the years when he'd wished for LaMontagne to screw up, just so he could pick up the pieces afterwards and maybe help JJ find a way into his arms. But he would readily admit that for the sake of their son Henry he would hate to see the family break apart. He might not like Will LaMontagne, but he sure as hell wanted Jennifer and Henry happy, and he would do whatever it takes to make sure of that.

"Come again?"

"I've heard he is the best," she went on. "If my memory serves me right, none of your ex-wives were very happy after he'd been through with them."

"Uhm-" Dave was rendered speechless for the moment.

Then, all of a sudden, JJ jumped up from the couch.

"You know what? Let's go have some fun."

"What?"

"You know, bar, nightclub, dancing, whatever."

"JJ-" Dave wasn't sure what was happening.

"Come on," JJ pleaded, taking his hands in hers to pull him up. "There's this great place at Dupont Circle in DC that Garcia and I went to a couple of times on our girls' nights."

"I'm not sure they'd let an old man like myself inside," Dave tried to argue.

His idea of fun had never involved dancing at a nightclub, not even thirty years ago.

"You're not that old. Besides, you're famous. They'll be delighted to welcome you in."

Dave realized that there was no way he could talk her out of her spontaneous plan. With a deep sigh, he decided to just follow her along. If by the end of the night he'd found out what was going on with her and her idiot husband, all the better.


End file.
